Static random access memories (“SRAM”) include a plurality of cells disposed in rows and columns to form an array. SRAM cells include a plurality of transistors coupled to bit lines and word lines that are used to read and write a bit of data to the memory cell. Single-port memories enable a single bit of data to be written to or read from a bit cell at a particular time. Two-port memories specific types memories that enable multiple reads or writes to occur at approximately the same time.
The stability of a semiconductor memory, such as an SRAM, is impacted as devices are continually scaled down. Consequently, multiple lithography and etch steps are becoming popular to ensure metal routing and island printing as processing technology moves to 22 nm and beyond. However, even as multiple step lithography and etch processes are used, reduced island sizes and spacers that are compatible with the lithography steps will become more important in future designs.